The windshield wiper on vehicles already have some means of maintaining a certain pressure of the wiper blade against the windshield. Generally the wiper arm does not sit very high off the windshield and the helical tension spring that is stretched between a fixed base to a drive shaft and a pivoting wiper arm does not have sufficient space to exert a long moment arm thus creating very weak pressure on the wiper blade compared to the force exerted by the spring since it is working in tension with a short moment arm. Nevertheless, the spring must be extremely strong in comparison to the arm and pivot strength to create a sufficiently strong torque to generate a good pressure on the wiper blade so that in turn the blade gives a satisfactory wiping action against the windshield.
Moreover, as generally encountered at high vehicle speed or when vehicle is facing strong winds, wind lift on the arm and blade counteracts the force exerted by the spring to reduce the wiping action of the blade in an unsatisfactory manner.
No simple means are currently known for increasing the wiping pressure of the wiper blade on the windshield.
The following prior art patent documents have been uncovered by the present inventor: Canadian patent No. 811, 909 issued in 1969; and the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,062,175 issued in 1991; 4,698,872 issued in 1987; 4,718,139 issued in 1988; 4,993,102 issued in 1991; 5,008,971 issued in 1991; and 5,056,182 issued in 1991.